icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 Saskatchewan Senior Provincials
This is the 2015 Saskatchewan Senior Provincials. There were a total of 65 teams playing at 5 different levels. Participating Leagues *Beaver Lakes Hockey League (BLHL) *Big Six Senior Hockey League (BSHL) *Fishing Lake Hockey League (FLHL) *Fort Carlton Senior Hockey League (FCHL) *Highway Hockey League (HHL) *Long Lake Senior Hockey League (LLHL) *North Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League (NSHL) *Notekeu Senior Hockey League (NHL) *Qu'appelle Valley Senior Hockey League (QVHL) *Saskatchewan Prairie Senior Hockey League (SPHL) *Sask Valley Hockey League (SVHL) *Sask West Senior Hockey League (SWHL) *Triangle Hockey League (THL) *Wheatland Senior Hockey League (WHL) *White Mud Senior Hockey League (WMHL) Note: the Sask/Alta Senior Hockey League teams were part of the Alberta Senior AA/A playoffs in which the league playoff champions qualified for the tournament Categories *Senior AAA - Teams eligible for Allan Cup play *Senior A - Centre has a population of greater than 4,000 *Senior B - Centre has a population between 2,501 and 4,000 *Senior C - Centre has a population between 1,250 and 2,500 *Senior D - Centre has a population under 1,250 Senior AAA Senior AAA had 1 team participating *The Rosetown Red Wings as the only Senior AAA registered team in the province and advanced to the Rathgaber Cup against the Manitoba representative South East Prairie Thunder where they lost 3 games to none in the qualifier for the 2015 Allan Cup. Senior A (Henderson Cup) Senior A had 21 teams participating First Round (Best-of-three) * (Waldheim) Prairie Outlaws (FCHL) '' defeated Meadow Lake Stampeders (NSHL) 2 games to none (6-1, 9-1) *Hague Royals (FCHL) defeated Kindersley Red Lions (SWHL) 2 games to none (4-3, 5-4) *Bruno T-Birds (FCHL) defeated Wynyard Monarchs (HHL) 2 games to 1 (1-6, 3-2, 8-4) *''Davidson Cyclones (LLHL) ''defeated Raymore Rockets (HHL) 2 games to none (10-7, 7-3) *Balcarres Broncs (QVHL) defeated Strasbourg Maroons (HHL) 2 games to 1 (11-3, 4-7, 4-1) Second Round (Best-of-three) *Lanigan Pirates (LLHL) defeated Tisdale Ramblers (FCHL) 2 games to 1 (4-7, 4-1, 2-0) *Shellbrook Elks (FCHL) defeated LeRoy Braves (LLHL) 2 games to none (5-0, 3-0) *Hague Royals (FCHL) defeated ''Waldheim Prairie Outlaws (FCHL) 2 games to 1 (2-9, 5-4, 4-3) *''Dalmeny'' Fury (FCHL) defeated Leader 2 games to none (7-6, 5-4) *Bethune Bulldogs (HHL) defeated Bruno T-Birds (FCHL) 2 games to none (3-2, 7-3) *Davidson Cyclones (LLHL) defeated Balcarres Broncs (QVHL) 2 games to 1 (3-4, 6-4, 5-0) *Balgonie Bisons (QVHL) defeated Midale Mustangs (BSHL) 2 games to none (6-1, 8-1) *Grenfell Spitfires (QVHL) defeated Bienfait Coalers (BSHL) 2 games to none (7-6, 6-4) Quarterfinals *Lanigan Pirates (LLHL) defeated Shellbrook Elks (FCHL) 2 games to 1 (1-2, 6-1, 4-3) *Hague Royals (FCHL) defeated Dalmeny Fury (FCHL) 2 games to 1 (4-1, 5-6, 8-4) *Bethune Bulldogs (HHL) defeated Davidson Cyclones (LLHL) 2 games to none (7-4, 6-5) *Balgonie Bisons (QVHL) defeated Grenfell Spitfires (QVHL) 2 games to 1 (5-6, 3-2, 3-1) Semifinals *Lanigian Pirates (LLHL) defeated Hague Royals (FCHL) 2 games to none (6-0, 3-1) *Bethune Bulldogs (HHL) defeated Balgonie Bisons (QVHL) 2 games to none (8-0, 5-3) Final *Lanigan Pirates (LLHL) defeated Bethune Bulldogs (HHL) 2 games to 1 (4-3, 2-3, 3-2) Lanigan Pirates 2015 Saskatchewan Senior A Champions Senior B (Yorkton Terrier Trophy) Senior B had 13 team pariticpating First Round (2 game total goals) *Outlook Ice Hawks (SVHL) defeated Biggar Nationals (SWHL) 7 goals to 5 (3-2, 4-3) *Drake Canucks (LLHL) defeated Conquest Merchants (SVHL) 13 goals to 2 (8-2, 5-0) *Langenburg Warriors (THL) defeated Carnduff Red Devils (BSHL) 7 goals to 5 (5-4, 2-1) *Odessa Bruins (QVHL) defeated Elrose Aces (SVHL) 13 goals to 3 (9-2, 4-1) *Assiniboia Rebels (NHL) defeated Eston Ramblers (SVHL) 10 goals to 7 (5-2,5-5) Quarterfinals (2 games total goals) *Drake Canucks (LLHL) defeated Outlook Ice Hawks (SVHL) 15 goals to 7 (9-3, 6-4) *Rosetown Redwings (SVHL) defeated Watrous Winterhawks (LLHL) 10 goals to 7 (6-5, 4-2) *Rocanville Tigers (THL) defeated Lagenburg Warriors (THL) 9 goals to 8 (2-6, 6-3) *Assiniboia Rebels (NHL) defeated Odessa Bruins (QVHL) 13 goals to 9 (7-7, 6-2) Semifinals *Drake Canucks (LLHL) defeated Rosetown Redwings 2 games to 1(SVHL) (3-7, 6-2, 4-3) *Rocanville Tigers (THL) defeated Assiniboia Rebels (NHL) 2 games to none (7-3, 8-5) Final * Rocanville Tigers (THL) defeated Drake Canucks (LLHL) 2 games to 1 (6-8, 5-4 (2ot), 4-1) Rocanville Tigers 2015 Saskatchewan Senior B Champions Senior C (Jack Abbott Memorial Trophy) Senior C had 14 teams pariticpating First round (2 games total goals) *Wilkie Outlaws (SWHL) defeated Loreburn 19ers (SVHL) 29 goals to 3 (18-1, 11-2) *''Delisle'' defeated Macklin 7 goals to 6 (2-4, 5-2) *''Eatonia'' defeated Lumsden Monarch (HHL) 16 goals to 7 (3-1, 13-6) *Radville Nationals (QVHL) defeated Ochapowace Thunder (THL) 16 goals to 10 (7-5, 9-5) *Bredenbury Cougars (THL) defeated Redvers Rockets (BSHL) 11 goals to 3 (6-2, 5-1) *Milestone Flyers (QVHL) defeated Wawota Flyers (BSHL) 10 goals to 6 (7-5, 3-1) Quarterfinals (2 games total goals) *Wilke Outlaws (SWHL) defeated Delisle 8 goals to 5 (4-2, 4-3) *Hudson Bay Hunters (FLHL) defeated Lake Lenore Hawks (WHL) 10 goals to 4 (5-2, 5-2) *Radville Nationals (QVHL) defeated Eastonia Huskies (SWHL) 12 goals to 4 (7-3, 5-1) *Bredenbury Cougars (THL) vs Milestone Flyers (QVHL) 11 goals to 3 (8-2, 3-1) Semifinals *Wilkie Outlaws (SWHL) defeated Hudson Bay Hunters (FLHL) 2 games to none (8-2, 8-5) *Radville Nationals (QVHL) defeated Bredenbury Cougars (THL) 2 games to none (5-3, 5-1) Final *Wilkie Outlaws (SWHL) defeated Radville Nationals (QVHL) 2 games to none (4-3, 6-4) Wilkie Outlaws 2015 Saskatchewan Men's Senior C Provincial Champions Senior D (J.W. Hamilton Trophy) Senior D had 16 teams participating First Round (2 games total goals) *Dinsmore Bruins (SVHL) defeated Edam 3 Stars (NSHL) 13 goals to 12 (4-4, 9-8) *Kenaston Blizzard (SVHL) defeated Luseland/Dodsland Mallards (SWHL) 7 goals to 6 (1-5, 6-1) *Kelvington Wheatkings (WHL) defeated Theodore Bufflaos (THL) 7 goals to 6 (4-3, 3-3) *Beechy Bombers (SVHL) defeated Allan Flames (WHL) 10 goals to 9 (6-5, 4-4) *Imperial Sabers (WHL) defeated Whitewood Orioles (THL) 8 goals to 7 (4-4, 4-3) *Avonlea Arrows (HHL) defeated Central Butte Flyers (SVHL) goals to 4 (5-1, 3-3) *Craik Warriors (WHL) defeated Coronach Merchants (NHL) 13 goals to 5 (4-2 ,9-3) *Gull Lake Greyhounds (WMHL) defeated Kyle Elks (SVHL) 15 goals to 7 (10-1, 5-6) Quarterfinals (2 games total goals) *Dinsmore/Lucky Lake Dynamoes (SVHL) defeated Kenaston Blizzard (SVHL) 9 goals to 5 (4-1, 5-4) *Beechy Bombers (SVHL) defeated Kelvinton Wheatkings (WHL) 9 goals to 6 (4-6, 5-0) *Avonlea Arrows (HHL) defeated Imperial Sabers (WHL)13 goals to 4 (3-1, 10-3 *Gull Lake Greyhounds (WMHL) defeated Craik Warriors (WHL) 9 goals to 5 (6-3, 3-2) Semifinals *Beechy Bombers (SVHL) defeated Dinsmore/Lucky Lake Dynamoes (SVHL) 2 games to none (7-6, 8-7 (ot)) * Gull Lake Greyhounds (WMHL) defeated Avonlea Arrows (HHL) 2 games to 1 (3-4, 8-2, 6-1) Final * Gull Lake Greyhounds (WMHL) defeated Beechy Bombers (SVHL) 2 games to none (4-2, 10-2) ''Gull Lake Greyhounds ''2015 Saskatchewan Men's Senior D Provincial Champions Link to draws and scores Category:2015 in hockey Category:Saskatachewan Senior Playoffs